


[Podfic] Stop! (Hammertime)

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Following one's soulmark can sometimes lead to poor life decisions...





	[Podfic] Stop! (Hammertime)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop! (Hammertime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120433) by [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg). 



> Thank you Devi for havin' BP ;) <3
> 
> Related it is still April where i am for like 20 more minutes... this tots counts as an April podfic xD >.<

**Title:** Stop (Hammertime)  
**Author:** devidlg  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   3:37  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201804/%5bMCU%5d%20Stop%20\(Hammertime\).mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201804/%5bMCU%5d%20Stop%20\(Hammertime\).mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
